No Reason
by Kitsune no Miko
Summary: A songfic. Hitomi/Van.... I need feedback onegaiiiii!!! Please read and review!


"No Reason" ~ an Escaflowne songfic

**"No Reason" ~ an Escaflowne songfic**

[Author's notes: spoilers. And the song "No Reason" is from Weiss Kreuz – I've used translation only. C&C VERY MUCH appreciated! Arigatou!]

** **

Hitomi was awake, even as late as it was. She couldn't sleep; when she tried, images from her visions would appear in her mind, seemingly intent upon draining all comfort and hope from her.

So she looked at the stars.

_There's the Moon, and there's Earth, in the sky._

Earth was only known as the Mystic Moon, on the land called Gaea. A place of faraway mystery… also regarded with awe and fear. She was tired of having others stare at her. Of having people comment on her "weird clothes", or her visions. 

But…

But she wasn't ready to go home, either.

"Is the sky this beautiful on the Mystic Moon?"

She turned slightly. She hadn't needed to, for Van Fanel sat down near her and looked at the night sky as well, his question hanging in the air between them. 

"…no. It's dimmer, actually."

The words were a hollow start of a conversation. Both of them knew it.

_They seek answers in _

_The oddly brilliant moonlit night_

_How deep is the darkness?_

_How far is the present?_

_ _

Van was quiet, his dark eyes filled with a sadness and… something else. An emotion that Hitomi couldn't quite place.

"I can't tell the future like you can, Hitomi. But when you go back, I'll…. I'll miss you."

A stray breeze ruffled his unruly dusky hair.

"…I'll miss you too, Van. Very much."

He turned to face her then, sudden softness in his expression. Was it caring? Hitomi wondered, but another question interrupted her musing.

"Would you like to go flying with me?"

"You mean, while you pilot dragon-style Escaflowne?"

That evidently wasn't it, for the white wings took a long moment to silently unfurl. Elegant feathers drifted onto the ground, and Hitomi stared.

"I meant, flying." Van had a not-quite-smile on his face. Amused at her assumption, probably. "Hold on tight, Hitomi – but remember I like to breathe."

Van's serious tone made her smile.

_Their words are bourne higher _

_Drawn into the sanctifying darkness_

_Even the stars dim their faces_

_As brilliance fades away_

_ _

Hitomi could hear both her own heartbeat pounding in her ears and Van's own heartbeat. His wings were beautiful against the sky and the light cast a silvery ethereal glow upon them. 

Earth seemed only a distant memory, a mythical Mystic Moon.

_Only the words received _

_From friends long ago_

_Flicker in motes_

_Streaking across the sky_

_ _

On Gaea, war and sadness and loss seemed everywhere. One had to find a reason to live; a reason strong enough to change a fate of violence and destruction. 

Hitomi was caught between a fear of the future and a fear of rejection. Was it Allen she loved? He reminded her so much of Amano, the track star from her school…

No.

No. That was merely a delusion.

She had fooled herself. 

She had – 

_And everyone leads faraway winds_

_Without knowing the reasons_

_ _

Air, rushing past her suddenly.

Her hands had slipped while she was thinking.

Slowly – it seemed so slowly! -she noticed her hand was reaching out. Even though she was falling.

The look on Van's face – 

"Hitomiiiiiiii-!"

He swooped closer. And reached out his hands.

"Hitomi!"

The falling stopped, and Hitomi slumped against him. 

Van could feel her racing heartbeat attempt to slow down, while he was still on an adrenaline rush. He had saved her! He hadn't wanted her to crash upon the ground below. For that moment, even the destruction of his homeland Fanelia paled in comparison. 

"I've realized something…" he murmured as he usually did. Hitomi had caught one of his wing feathers and it nearly caused him to chuckle; it tickled, the feather held so tightly against his side like that.

"Realized what, Van?"

"Nothing. I forgot what I was going to say."

But he knew. He was going to fight to protect Hitomi. 

_Memories of strayed love _

_Soar to the sky in sadness_

_The future breaks your heart _

_And crushes your smile_

_ _

_And people speak to dying winds _

_Without knowing the reasons_

_ _

Hitomi felt a little uneasy after the flying was over and they had parted. She didn't want to read her own fortune, but the words of a younger, kimono-clad girl inspired her.

(If I believe strongly, it'll be all right.)

She clasped her pendant. And looked at the sky.

"Be careful, Van. I care about you."

_Their words are bourne higher_

_Drawn into the sanctifying darkness_

_Even the stars dim their faces_

_As brilliance fades away_

_ _

Van whispered in the direction of the Mystic Moon's place in the sky.

Hitomi's home.

"An angel's reflected in your eyes, Hitomi. I'm going to protect you the best way I know how."

_Memories of strayed love_

_Soar to the sky in sadness_

_The future breaks your heart_

_And crushes your smile_


End file.
